An Email for Axel
by terra hotaru
Summary: Axel, I miss your tremendously, how are you doing? AkuRoku. Drabble.
1. For Axel

First off, this is based off me and **Meilynn64**'s RP. Some things are modified so that it's not so confusing. (: I love you so much, Mei. I really hope I'll be able to talk to you again. I'll be looking forward to talk to you again, really. 8D I've waited for two whole weeks and I've finally talked to you during the weekend. Nyay!

Well, enjoy.

This is a drabble. Read at your own discretion.

**An E-Mail for Axel**

Axel, I still can't believe that we're separated like this. Honestly, I am pregnant and all you do it leave me. –sighs- well, not really… you didn't really leave me, did you? I'm the one who left because apparently, mom and dad don't like us together… big news… -pouts- well, seriously… I still can't believe they're not going to let us meet for a month and think that it's a great idea. –sighs- I don't like this…

I really want to have you around. It's miserable here. It's been two weeks since we're separated, right? And we didn't even have connection to one another. Mom made sure that the internet connection is off and she made sure that I didn't call you. They threaten me that if I do anything suspicious, they would hate me forever. Meh… I don't know what's up with them, really. They're not too excited to know that I'm pregnant.

Yeah yeah… it's weird that I, a boy, can get pregnant… very strange, indeed… (as Xemnas would say). But my tummy's been getting bigger and bigger as the months passed by… and we're all suspecting a twin now, right? Gods, I'm scared, Axel. I'm honestly and literally scared… I've never even given birth before and now the first thing I have to hear for my first pregnancy is "Congrats, we think they're twins?" It's not even funny…

And the reporters have been on their toes lately. They want to squish everything that can get from me. A boy who got pregnant. What a news. I'm sure you've read about me on the paper… well, the Japanese paper, at least. I don't know if this news has made it to the States.

I blame you and your hormone, Axel. I knew we should have used a condom… but… well… never in a million years would I think that I can get pregnant. I don't like this. This isn't normal at all. It's like some Gods up above decided that it's fun to have me get pregnant. Maybe they're punishing us for being… you know, gay.

You'd better start planning the marriage and the honeymoon or I'm not going to be happy about this… humph…

On the bright side, as expected and as what the doctors have been telling us… my mood swings have been becoming more and more severe… Well, I've been really tired and just standing kills my back. I do not like. I'm being honest here. I guess I'm complaining too much.

On another bright side~ I've been inviting Riku over to watch dramas and some chick flicks with me. Yeah, it's true, he feels so gay about that. I feel rather gay too, not that I'm not. –giggles- but it's fun to see his face cringe and whatnot. It's funny that he would still accept every single one of my invitation if he doesn't like those movies. I guess he just… likes me that much.

Oh yeah, I am trying to make you jealous. You know how I love it when you're jealous, right?

Uh… on another note… I've been crying when I watched some tragedies too. Man, I can never imagine myself _cry_ over things like that! It's so… absolutely embarrassing. I've been threatening Riku not to tell anyone about it and he promised to keep his mouth shut. So that's good.

I'm going to be inviting Riku over tonight again and he said that he's going to buy a box of tissue for me along the way, so that's really cool of him. I'll nuzzle up to him tonight. –smirks-

Can you record yourself when you read this email? That would be fun. I wanna see your expressions.

Oh, I am allowed to be on the internet today because mom thinks that it's been two weeks… so I could at least write an email to you.

It's just another 2 weeks, Axel. I really can't wait to go back home… to be by your side again. To be pampered and loved by you. Don't be surprised by how much weight I have gained or I will not be happy and you know how I am when I'm not happy. –grins- Well… but of course… you'll always say that I'm perfect anyway… because you're… just you. I feel like I'm always bullying or at least, abusing you.

How are you, Axel? I miss you… _tremendously_. I'm not kidding… I miss your touches and your voice… your kindness… just about everything that is you. Even your hair and your eyes… -sighs- I'm really lost without you. I have nothing to look forward to when I wake up now. Because I'll be just all by myself on the cold bed without you beside me.

How have you been, really?

Have you met others who are more special than me? Did someone steal your heart away? Have you been unfaithful? Do you still love me? I know that you frequently call and dad would always hang up on you. I really really appreciate that.

I still love you, Axel. So, so much. And don't worry about Riku. There's nothing going on between us. He's just a good buddy, that's all. I like him, but not like that, you know

How is Emery? Has he been good? Did he miss me? –smiles- I miss my little baby.

Does he begin to eat something else other than banana? Does he like your food now? Does he still want to eat my chicken pie? Can he walk now? I know it has just been two weeks… but it felt like it's already been a year to me. I miss you two.

Speaking about food… I really miss your cooking. I miss the cheesecake you make, the chicken dish you make… just about everything that you cook. You are a great chef, Axel. Have you found a five star restaurant to work at yet? (: Do I get the luxury to stay at home and order you around while you have to earn money outside? :D just kidding, Axel. You know I love you and you know I also love bullying you.

I've been playing with Raven for the past couple of days. Raven is such a sweet little girl. We would nuzzle to each other sometimes and she's just really sweet. Sweeter than sugar. I love my little niece. Her red hair really reminds me of you though. I wonder if Emery still misses Raven. I'm not surprised… after all, in the past life, Raven and Emery are siblings and they're our children.

And now… we're going to have twins…

I know that you don't mind twins, but I'm still scared. I have to give birth… not only to one, but two.

Man, Ax. I'm scared. And the bulge in my stomach is getting bigger and bigger. This is… horrifying. But at the same time, I'm really looking forward to giving birth to our babies too. (: Since you seem to love them very much. I love what you love and I want to make you happy.

So anyway… I have to get off the computer now. Or my parents will be angry again. You know how they are. They're so big on disowning me.

I'll be taking the flight back to America in two weeks. Wait for me, Axel. And don't go around being unfaithful, okay? I trust you with all my heart.

I know you won't do anything that would make me hate you.

I love you so much.

You are amazing, Axel.

Remember to stay healthy and eat lots (don't worry, I am. I eat at least 8 times a day. Yes, I am _that_ hungry).

Love,

Roxas.

(Hopefully I'll be able to sneak on the internet again and read your reply and reply to you.)

Bye.

-xoxo-

No, I didn't double check or anything. I'd prolly take this off sometime anyway. Hehe. Welp, time to go to sleep. I'll be updating Marionette soon, promise.

Loves.


	2. For Roxas

This is directly copied from **Meilynn64**'s reply. xD Since you guys wanted a reply for the last email, I persuaded my wife to make a collab. And yep, she's basically the one writing Axel and I'm the one writing Roxas. (:Again, this is based off our RP.

Enjoy.

**An Email for Roxas**

Hey. Sorry. I would have replied three days sooner but I've been a little busy. Reno came to visit and he is still in his 'give me attention' stages. It's worse cause he actually stole and hid my laptop from me. It's not just your parents who don't want us together. My Aunt Tifa doesn't want us together but that's just because she's homophobic and a bitch. Is it still too early to know what the babies are? Roxas… I don't know how I'll survive this month without you around to touch and hold and kiss and just see your smiling, sometimes angry and scary, face. But, we can do it, right? We've been through worse. True?

How are you, Roxas? What have you done? You haven't stopped loving me, right? You haven't been stolen from me, true? I trust you with every fiber in my being and I know you won't cheat on me, but since you are away from me you get to see how horrible I am for you. (Don't say that I'm not because I know I am.) You do deserve better than me, but I won't let you go without a fight and without knowing that you are safe and happy.

I really want you around too. Two weeks and three days since you left. I thought that I did something wrong because you just up and left. But now I know that it's your parents, right? But why would they do that, besides the fact that they hate me. They went THAT far to make sure that we couldn't talk or anything?

Wait a minute… Was this the whole reason why you were so depressed before you left? Sorry, I'm slow but you know this.

I AM excited to know that you are pregnant. I mean, we are going to grace this world with a beautiful babies! ^_^

I don't care how weird it is that you are pregnant. B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L B-A-B-I-E-S! Got it memorized? –tapping temple like always- Who cares about Xemnas? What happened to him after the Organization was destroyed? He… well, I don't know what happened. I want to know when you're due date is. If you aren't back before your due date then I'm coming over there and your parents can shove it because I'm not leaving you like that. I REFUSE to do that. And if your family just hates me even more then, then let them. I don't care. Don't be scared, Roxas. I'm… I'm sorry. I really wish I was there. I know it's not funny and I can't even pretend to know how scared you are. But everything is going to be fine. I promise!

The news hasn't made it to the States yet. And even if it did, you know I don't watch or read the news. Too depressing. If you want, I can come to Japan and blow up every reporter that I see. You KNOW I will do it if you tell me too. I'm sorry. It wasn't just my fault though. You were being all….. Sexy-Roxy! How am I supposed to hold it in when you are all… Imma stop there before I get myself in trouble. …

Roxas, you've been around your parents too long. Being gay isn't a bad thing. You are not being punished for being with me but if you think it's punishment then we can separate and you can give the babies up for adoption or I can get full custody of them. But I would rather you be here with me to raise them.

I already have the honey moon planned out, remember? That cruise? I can't do anything about the marriage until you come home or we can do it through e-mails.

Try to stay off of your feet then and take warm bathes, like really, really warm bathes. It's fine. You are not complaining too much.

How is the HELL is that a BRIGHT SIDE? You KNOW I do NOT like him! Despise and loath and detest and the feeling of wanting to MURDER him means NOTHING compared to the way I really feel towards that silver haired… THING!-twitch twitch-

-twitch twitch- You gave me a permanent twitch, Roxas. You know this, right? If so, then that's good. Oh. And you can tell him to NOT try ANYTHING with you or that Swiss cheese from China thing will be a pleasure cruise. PLEASURE CRUISE! If he does ANYTHING, ANYTHING AT ALL, I will put him through PAIN! LOTS AND LOTS OF PAIN! I'd be going to jail because of him! –twitch-

You keep that up and you're in trouble when you get home and not the good trouble. The trouble where I don't touch you… That's punishment for me too. O.O NO! I won't record my face for your enjoyment… My loveable butt hole. T_T

Only two more weeks before you come home? REALLY? SERIOUSLY? YOU AREN'T LYING?-dies-

I shall always love and pamper you, Roxie-Bear~! (You invite Riku over and that nickname stays with you until I lose my hair. Don't say you love it because I gave it to you and you told me to never use it again. HA! Take THAT! Imma stop now before I make you mad at me and you don't come home.)

You aren't abusing or bullying me, Roxie-Bear! I love you too much to… Well, I know you won't do that to me because that's just not in your nature and I know you. (I'm inside your mind! Haha….) I don't say you're perfect for my health. To me, Roxas, you are the most beautiful, most perfect, most everything to me. I like it when you are mad! Or, do you not mean it in that way? –smirks-

I'm... Not good without you around. I roll over in our bed and reach over to pull you closer but I'm just met with an empty, cold space that smells like you. But even your scent is leaving me. Sometimes I think I can hear your laugh in the house but I'm not. I'm just hearing things and I'm going crazy I guess. I actually saw you the other day but I went to touch you and you vanished. You were sitting at the table reading a book and eating some cup noodles like you used to always do.

You can't say anything about my hair because you said my hair turned you on. But, it's good to know I'm not the only one missing everything about you. You aren't the only one who fights to get out of bed in the morning and fighting to get through the day. I usually don't get out of bed until noon. It's horrible, I know. But I still get up and get out.

I've really been bad, but I'll be fine when I actually get to talk to you, even for three seconds, on the phone. I'll get better just by emailing you too. You won't get in trouble for this, will you?

Nobody is more special than you but I have been unfaithful. I got a cat. -nods slowly- Well, the neighbor's kid threw it over the fence and it landed on my head... Remind you of a time at the beach? -smirks-The cat, who I named Mickey because it looks like a FAT mouse, is fine. I think he wants to eat me and kill me, Roxas. I wonder if you'll have a better time with him. But that's about the extent of my unfaithfulness. I still love you very, very much.

I call everyday. HEY! I heard you in the background talking! THAT made my day! Seriously! Either that or you have a clone... Scary but awesome.

Are you sure that there isn't anything between you and that THING? I don't want him stealing you from me. I'll steal you back, but just the fact that he had your heart while you're with your parents...

Emery is looking for you. He actually thinks you left because of him. But he is only one. He's been good. He cried all day when he couldn't find you and for two days he didn't talk. I took him to the hospital and the doctor said it was fine. Do you think your dad will let you talk to him so that he believes me when I say that you didn't leave because of him? I hope so.

No. Emery still doesn't eat my food. Thank God for Kairi and Sora otherwise he wouldn't eat at all and I'd have to force feed him. He still loves bananas. Wait. I take that back! He eats my banana pudding and banana bread, I still haven't added the nuts to the dough because he doesn't have all of his teeth yet. He still wants your chicken pie but Sora made some macaroni and cheese and he loved it. Kairi made Chicken Alfredo and he kind of liked that. But that's only cause Kairi made it too spicy for Emery. Emery can walk just fine, he can't run as well though. It's kind of funny to watch him run a long distance. I mean, it's not but it is. He ends up tripping. I don't laugh at him. He's determined though. When he falls he gets back up and runs again. Amazing little thing. He keeps cleaning the house saying "Mama no like dirty. Memry clean and Mama come back, Dada?" And he looks up at me with those big blue eyes, that look like yours, of his and you can see the tears that he wants to let out. I keep telling him that you didn't leave because of him but he doesn't listen to me. He just nods and goes back to cleaning. He keeps trying to get the cleaning supplies from under the sink so I had to move them to that cabinet that I don't like above the stove.

Tell me what you want to eat when you come home and I'll make it for you! I mean it! You know I will because I spent all day cooking all of those foods, which I sent to the church down the street because you didn't eat any of it. No. I haven't found a five star restaurant to work in yet. I'm still wanting to go to college to learn more but I don't see the time. (Kairi left again. Do you know where she goes too? I know it's Naminé's fault cause Naminé was here the day before she left.) Of course my Roxie-Bear gets that luxury! 8D I know you love me and you love bullying me. It's your hobby, right? Haha..

How is Raven? Emery does miss her but he doesn't ask about her as much as he used to. I can tell he misses her though because we drove by her old house yesterday to take Reno to the airport and he pressed his face to the window and laughed saying, "DADA! Waven! Dada, Mama Waven?"

I wonder if they know that they were siblings in a past life?

I'll be there when you give birth. I swear. Even if I get put in jail for it. Your parents can't keep me from seeing my kids and, I'm sorry to say, but I don't care if I get you disowned. I'm not going to let you go into the delivery room all by yourself.

If I could, I'd grab your hand and hold onto it tightly and I wouldn't let it go. I don't know how much I can stress the fact that I'll be there when you give birth.

I love them because they are our babies. You don't have to love everything that I love, Roxas. You make me happy just by being yourself and being with me—which is still a miracle and I still thank the Gods above that I have you and your heart.

Oh. Okay then. Don't get in any kind of trouble that will make your parents make you stay longer, okay? PLEASE! I don't think they will disown you. They would have done it when they found out you were with a guy—which reminds me, I still have that outfit that I met your parents in~! -winks and smirks-

Two weeks from the day that you sent me this e-mail, right? I'll stay the night at the airport if I have too. -nods firmly-

I've been waiting for you since you left and I haven't been unfaithful (unless you count Mickey). I love you and trust you with my whole heart too.

You couldn't hate me! I can't hate you!

I love you so much too. You are even more amazing, Roxas.

I've been eating lots and I'm healthy too. Okay. As long as you're eating for three. You should eat NINE times a day though. That way you get three meals and the babies get three meals each too. But I know you won't and you're probably going to throw a show at me for suggesting and saying that. But I shall be waiting for your sexy abuse baby! Sorry. Kairi has me reading and watching some really weird shows.

Love you so much,

Axel.

P.S.: I'll be waiting for your hopeful reply. But don't get in trouble and be forced to stay there longer. Okay?

P.S.S.: HEY! THIS IS KAIRI! TELL YOUR PARENTS TO LET YOU COME BACK BECAUSE Axel IS A MORONIC LIAR! HE IS NOT EATING THREE TIMES A DAY! NOT EVEN TWICE! ."""" IF MY BROTHER DIES OF MALNUTRITION, I'M GOING TO BLOW SOMEBODY UP WITH A STOLEN BAZOOKA AND SHOOT SOMEBODY WITH THAT SHOT GUN THAT LEA GAVE ME! ANGFDASLHGFJLK,L...

P.S.S.S.: Sorry. Kairi got the keyboard and lied to you. Don't listen to her. I'm eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Guess what, Axel! Mom allows me go on the internet everyday now... but with the price of prolonging my time here for a month. I guess it's okay, right? I'm sure she'll give back my phone soon enough and then I can call you. (: I'm really excited. Now I can get on the internet everyday and write emails to you and maybe we can chat too... if you're not busy... because I practically don't have anything to do... without you... -pouts-

Okay, angst aside~ -pouts again- guess what happened? Namine came over... she flew all the way to japan from LA. And I bet she had already planned this. For mom and dad to give me back the internet, but in return, I have to stay one more month. Namine's sneaky like that. We all know how she is. And now, I have to spend my time with Namine. Do you know how embarrassing it is? I'm pregnant and she's not. There's some irony in there and I can almost laugh about it. lol. It's fun. But at the same time, it's really embarrassing.

Mom even force me to go out on a date with her. O.O I don't understand why Namine still wants to go out with me. Yeah, she's weird like that. Well, we'll go out after I write this email. I hope she doesn't embarrass me in front her friends, because if she is, she's going to so get it. And I'm not kidding about it. Somehow, I can picture her ridiculing me in front of people. =.= I do not look forward to this. I really wish you're here so that you can... like... you know. 8D Do all kinds of abuse to her. Because you're awesome like that. -giggles- you're like my awesome bodyguard. I love you, Axel.

And you are unforgivable! -upset- How can you be busy? You should always reply to me! -grins- just kidding. It's fine, really. (: I know you have to take care of the kids, _Dad. _lol. Awww, Reno... it's been a while since I saw him. How's the little guy doing?

...D: he hid your laptop? No! Tell him not to do that! I need your laptop! ... Uhm, for you to send emails to me! -grins- Yeah, It's still to early to know the gender. I'm going to have to go to another check up in two weeks and we'll see what the doctors say. I really want you to go check up with me... but now that I'm going back later... :( but I really want to talk to you. Two weeks are just too long for me. So... yeah... It will be another month and two weeks. I'm sorry! .

Of course not, Axel. I've been doing well, as I've said. Eating a lot, healthily. Even when I'm writing this email, I'm eating chips! :D yum.

-giggles- awww, Axel, if you are horrible for me, then you admit that I am fat! How about that? (: Yay. I'm glad you won't let me go without a fight. Boy, do you look sexy when you fight. -giggles-

Oh, it's because my dad is just... shocked that I didn't tell him earlier. So now, he'll only forgive me if I stay for... uhm, two months now that I want the internet. I guess it's a way of saying that my parents want me to spend my time with them. And I mean, it's not so bad. It's been a while since I get to spend some times with my family. Ven's coming back tomorrow. I'll be picking him up in the airport. And yeah... my parents still don't like you. Ven said that you stole me from him. So, I guess... yeah...

Yep. I can't really tell you that I'm gonna leave. It's hard. -pouts- But well, now that I've left, I miss you so much.

Lol, you're talking like I'm breeding instead of giving birth. But I sure hope that they will be beautiful babies. :D Hopefully they inherit your level of hotness. -grins- Wouldn't that be awesome? lol, I don't know what happened to Xemnas. All I know is that he's history and we're living happily. Oh, I'm not going to be due in at least half a year from now. I'll be due around February.

Okay. If you've promised, then I trust you! I'll be okay!

lol. You still don't read news? Oh well. I don't want you being depressed. I still love you though. YES! PLEASE! I want you to blow them up! hehe. That would be some sight to see. But nah. I don't want you to be in jail or anything for committing international murder. lol. But it would still be super fun! When I am all what? -grins- I say you're just full of horny hormones, Ax.

=.= if you say anything about separation again, I'm going to kiss you in the ass so bad you're not going to be able to feel your private parts again. :D ... that means you won't be erected anymore? o.o Humph... that's not good. WELL! I'll make sure to find you appropriate punishment! lol. If anything, my mom and dad want to take care of the babies after I've given birth. So we'll see~

Yep. I look forward to the cruise and the adventures. (: And alright, I'll try to take warm baths.

-giggles- aww, you old man. I gave you a permanent twitch? You're so CUTE! -giggles- you're really CUTE, Axel. I love you. I love it when you're jealous and when you beat Riku up. -grins-

Awww. You won't touch me? -pouts- that's mean... what about I bring Ven home and have him touch me? -giggles- I love teasing you.

=.= I haet you. Don't call me that! Don't talk to me! humph..

:P I still hate you, so there. The feeling's mutual. :D

-sighs- yeah... that's how I feel too... really. I miss having you by my side... I want to wake up beside you again and nuzzle up to you and and... teasing you...

Oh yeah. Your hair turns me on. xD lol. You're funny, Axel. But we're still alive, so that's good. Doesn't mean that I don't feel like I wanna just take off and take the quickest plane that flies back to the States.

Oh yeah... I've gotten into trouble. A prolonged one month... :(

You unfaithful little bas...! What? A cat...? Awww, cute! A cat who doesn't like you. I can't wait to get home and meet the new addition to the family now. LOL, I swear, I'm going to pester dad and mom to give me back my phone line. I feel like I'm being stalked. But if you were the stalker, that's sexy for me.

Oh no. Don't think for a second that Riku has MY HEART. My heart is yours, Axel. Always is, always will. Riku's just a buddy.

No... Tell Emery that it isn't so... please? I'll try to talk to my parents about it. Poor baby... I'm sorry, Em. Say hi to him for me? Tell him I love him so much and I miss him. I promise, I'll try to talk to my dad.

So Emery still likes banana. That's good. Hehe. Aww, he eats a variety of food now. Emery's growing up. He's amazing. Awww... Emery... Tell him I'll come back! Tell him it's not his fault! Tell him to not cry! Don't let him clean. He's still just a baby!

Can I have a portion of you when I get home? -grins-

O.O Really? Namine is already here. (Sorry for not spelling Namine's name properly. lol. I'm too lazy to find the accent thing on the e of her name) Maybe Kairi is also in Japan too now. o: That's... cool. Yep, it's my very favorite hobby.

Raven has been really good! She keeps saying that she wanted to meet Emery. (: Maybe we can get the two to meet again.

I wonder if they know too.

Okay! Make sure to be by my side when I give birth, okay? Aww, I love you, Axel. -nods- I'll hold you up to that.

-giggles- You flatter me too much, as always.

I love you. You are amazing and you always make me feel like I'm an angel, even though I am far from being one.

You still have that outfit? Awesome. You look dashing in that. -grins-

No... a month and two weeks from when I send you this e-mail now. I promise I won't disappoint you.

O.O Are you serious? Nine meals a day? I'm already like a balloon now. Grrr. I can't eat more. I'm FAT!

I'm going to try to go on a diet now. :( Maybe some exercises... but I'm too lazy, Axel!

Here's your reply, honey. ^^

... Is that true what Kairi said? Axel! If you look any thinner than you were the last time I saw you when I get back, you're going to so get it! -narrows eyes- I'm not going to talk to you anymore if you're any thinner! And I won't even let you touch me! Stay healthy, okay? Eat a lot, please? Please? Please? Please take care of yourself, Axel. Or I'll be very worried and... and... I won't eat too if I know that you're not healthy.

Okay? Promise? Please?

Okay, I have to go out with Namine now.

I love you.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Just to make sure that everyone's following. These are just emails that are sent back and forth between Axel and Roxas. So typos are bound to happen. This chapter written by **Meilynn64. **

From: Axel

To: Roxas

**Email**

She did? Really? Aww….. WHAT! BUT! I! … Your mom… Imma stop there.

NO! Don't ask for your phone back! You won't be coming back until like… the day that you give birth! –head desk. twitches- Aw. I'll chat with you, Roxas. It'll be like… Well, not when we were in high school since we weren't in high school together. lol

I know how you feel. I don't know what to do without you around eit—hold up. Emery found a bat…-walks off- Okay. Where was I again? Oh. I don't know what to do without you around either.

-kisses your pout away- MAN! I MISS THAT! D8 Namine came over? That's gotta suck. I'm really sorry she is stalking you. I always thought that you shoulda gotten a restraining order on her. Don't be embarassed about you being pregnant and her not. I mean, who'd want to get pregnant with HER? She's a C-H-E-A-T-E-R. Remember?... I'm sorry for bringing that up.

Is it possible to really, REALLY, REALLY hate somebody that you have no emotion for them what-so-ever?

It was only two weeks, Roxie-Bear. Now it's one month and two weeks? Seriously... If you come back and Kairi shows you my headstone and says "Your parents fault, Roxas. NOT your's." BELIEVE HER. T-T

Namine is STILL trying to marry you and such? Really? That's... That's horrible. I mean, after what SHE did to YOU? UGH!-twitches-

Lemme know if she embarasses you in front of her friends, okay? Please? I'll be planing her torture, I mean... No. I mean torture. XD

Yes. I am your personal bodyguard. I will always be so too because I love you too.

I do always have time to reply to you, I just wasn't expecting you to email me after you left. I shall ALWAYS check my e-mail and reply to you too! -nods firmly- And not just Emery, but the babies that we made together, _Mom._

Reno is doing really great. He asked where you were but I told him that your parents wanted you around for a month or so, he nodded and told me about his time in Midgar. Do you know what the hell a Turk is? Reno wants to be a Turk for the Shinra Company. Well, he has a new friend. The kid scares the shit outta me. He's sweet, really, but he doesn't seem to speak. His name is Rude. Reno and Rude... Man. People are naming their kids weird names. HEY! ROXAS! CAN WE NAME OUR BABIES APPLE AND JUICE? OR BANANA AND PEACH? LMAO

He went back to Midgar the day that I sent you the email. I took him to the airport and as we waited for his flight to come, I wrote and sent you the email. -snaps fingers- Too early. I will be in Japan in two weeks. Don't ya know? Kairi went missing. I gotta find my dear, sweet sister! -winks and smirks-

YEAH! THAT"S WHAT I THOUGHT! YOU"D BETTER BE DOING WELL! Haha... Well, i'm glad that you are healthy. =3

I AM horrible for you but you are NOT fat! You are just pregnant. -winks- I try to look sexy for you and only you. Well, for Mickey the evil cat. XD KIDDING.

Well, I don't like your parents either. I thought you said that your mom kinda liked me though. -shrugs- Ah well. HEY! HEY NOW! You tell Ven that I TRIED to get you to see him and your parents, things just kept coming up! -cough You didn't wanna go see them cough- What? I had to cough! Don't look at me in that tone of typing!But, apparently, I am a thief. I'll live with that so long as I get to keep the person that I stole.

-kisses your pout again- I miss you so much too. I really wish you would have told me SOMETHING though. You don't know what I thoughtwhen I woke up that morning and you weren't there. I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED! Then I figured that I must have done something to make you run away so I called your parents and then I hear your voice in the background. I'm really glad that I got your first email cause I thought that you were telling your parents to hang up on me. -totally forgot that they hate me-

I didn't mean for it to sound like that! They will be beautiful. Nah. If they are smart, they will be as smexy you. Well, I'm still gunna be in the delivery room when you give birth.

That's great. I'm glad that you believe me.

Nah. but Kairi was watching the news and they said something about a boy in Japan that was pregnant. Kairi looked up at me and she said that I looked extremely pissed. Not at you, but at the fact that reporters can't seem to keep their fucking noses out of people's lives. And I really am because it's screwed up MAJORLY!

Okay. I'm buying a plane ticket to Japan and I shall blow the reporters up! Aww... Don't worry. You can be MY cop and you can be a good cop and a bad cop when questioning me~! I'll even wear a prison suit just for you, my Roxie-Bear. HEY! How did you know what I was full of? lol

You're going to kiss my ass? o.O I dunno how that's gunna go. Hmmmm... I know a punishment that I WOULDN'T mind reciving AT ALL! -snickers- But! You have to come back to the States real soon to know what it is.

By the way, where do you want to have the weading? France, Canada, Japan, Englan?

I wish I could be there to give you massages like I used to. )=

YES! You gave me a PERMANENT twitch! -twitches- Glad to see that the thing that you gave me on purpose is cute. -mumblemumble- Oh. Jealous doesn't even cover it, babe. If I had the chance, I think I'd kill Riku.

No. I won't touch you. -chokes- You can't cheat on me IN FRONT of me! WAIT! Eff that! You can't cheat on me PERIOD! Oh... You love teasing me, eh? Just WAIT until you get home!

HEY! There is NO NEED for such a mean word, Roxas. I LOVE you. I don't HATE you. NO! It's all LOVE, babe! -winks- Besides, I said you were my loveable butthole and the only reason why you are a butthole is cause you are NUZZLING RIKU!

HEYHEYHEY NOW! I SAID I LOVE YOU!

-looks at the ground- The bed doesn't smell like you anymore. I bought the shampoo and conditioner that you like... I hope. You like the cherry blossom smell, right? I hope so. But even that smell isn't good enough. They need to make a "Roxas Air Freshener" for me.

I'm just saying what you told me one day. Yeah. That is a good sigh. What doesn't kill us just makes us stronger. You know, it's gunna be funny when you get on your plane to come back and I get on my plane to go to Japan. Well, it's not funny but it is.

I told you not to get into trouble, right? I mean, it was two weeks. Screw it. Imma send you two pictures. One of me, Emery, Sora, and Zexion and then one of me buying a plane ticket to Japan. Be prepared to see me in Japan. remember, I need to find my dear sweet little sister Kairi.

HEY! Imma fish! I'm a BASS! You misspelled Bass though. XD Yeah. Mickey really hates me. He keeps attacking my legs when I walk. I'm scared to let Emery near him because I dunno what Mickey will do to him. I swear, if Emery has one scratch on him from that cat, Mr. Kitty-Kitty is going to the animal shelter.

I could NEVER cheat on you with another person, Roxas. Even if Larxene is starting to get a little creepy and Demyx is still insisting for me to kiss him. o.O I need therapy.

Speaking of Demyx, I spoke with Zexion and he said that he doesn't know how he feels about Dem and I told Zexion to at least let Dem know. Well, he did and they got into a fight and then they made up. They are on talking terms now though. Which is good because Demyx won't be coming over as much... Hopefully.

Well, Riku had better stay in the friend zone. I'm gld that your heart is mine. My heart is with you too.

I read him what you just told me and what you said in the first email and he is getting better. -smiles softly- Emery said "Hi, Mama."

Yes. Emery still likes bananas. He's not cleaning as much as he used to, but he is picking up his toys and putting them in Reno's old room, which I'm slowly turning into Emery's room.

A funny thing that happened today was between Emery and Sora. Sora was teasing Emery like he always does and Emery just wasn't in a good mood so Emery walked off. Well, Emery found a BAT and CHASED Sora around with it. It was so funnY! GOD! I recorded it. If you want, I'll send it to you. I mean, really. Sora, a grown man, being chased by Emery with a bat that is longer than him by a few inches. XDD

You can't have a portion of me when you get home. You can have ALL of me when you get hom! -smirks and winks-

I don't care how you spell Namine's name. Anyways, nah. Kairi disappeared a few weeks ago but the day before she left was when her and Namine had spoken. But, just in case, I'm coming to Japan and I'm just gunna happen to bump into you on the streets. She only came back to when I sent you the email and then left right after she sent it. So, yeah. She's an in and out type person.

I can bring Emery to Japan with me so that they can play together.

Part of me hopes that they don't remember but part of me does. You know?

I wouldn't miss you giving birth to our babies for anything. I love you too, Roxas. So very, very much.

-smiles softly- I try to flatter you on a daily bases.

Have I told you that you are very beautiful yet? If not, then you are very beautiful, Roxas. If so, well, I just told you again.

You are my little angel with a halo held up by devil horns! I love you devil angel! -shudders-

Yeah. I still have it. How do I look dashing in it?

You can't really disappoint me, Roxas. I just wish... I just wish that it wasn't longer before we wereable to see and speak to each other.

Of course I was serious. I don't lie to you... at least that I know of and not on purpose. You look beautiful! Even if I haven't seen you in a month.

DON"T go on a diet! You are perfectly healthy, Roxas! Please don't. Just stay healthy and keep eating.

No. What Kairi said isn't true. She misses you and thought that that would get you to come back. You'll see in the picture that I look the same as before you left. Promise. I am eating. I have chicken in the oven that me and Sora are gunna try to trick Emery into eating. We are gunna say that Sora made it so that he can try my chicken.

I promise to keepeating ifyou promise to keep eating too.

Don't let Namine steal your heart, please.

I love you sooooo much too, Roxas.

Forever yours,  
Axel.


	5. Chapter 5

From: Roxas

To: Axel

**Email**

My mom what? -grins- you were gonna say something, I knew it!

Awww, but I wanna hear your voice? How can I hear your voice if I don't get back my... hey, wait a minute! We can webcam! Considering if we're online at the same time.

Emery found a bat? Seriously? Wait! Is everything okay?

:P You miss my pout? lol. Yeah, Namine's staying at our house now. Yeah, I surely remember that. But if not for her cheating, I wouldn't be pregnant now, right? ;D lol, I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

lol, It is very possible. I'm still very much upset and feel emotional hatred towards Tifa for the past life, you know. And also, Demyx. You cheated on me! D: But that was the past.

Don't you dare die on me! If you do... I... I'll die too! 8D how about that?

Yep, Namine's amazing, isn't she? lol. I know you love her as much as I do, Axel.

lol, sure. I'd definitely let you know. Namine's been fine though. She told her friends that I just eat too much junk food. Fun.

Fine, _Dad_.

Unfortunately, I don't know what a Turk is. Is that some kind of a mafia gang? People who drive trucks? Beats me. :D Maybe they are rude people. ... Apple Juice? lol, Apple and Juice. If you're sure... I guess...? Lol. That'd be fun. But I'm pretty sure that they'd hate us for life though. Or they'd just change their names.

You're coming to Japan in two weeks? Seriously? You're not kidding? -gasp-

What now, you're humping a cat? Oh god. You're _humping_ a cat! xD

-pretend that I didn't hear your cough- It's your fault! It's not my fault! Only my side of story is right to Ven! 8D So there you go. -smirks-

o: Maybe I WAS kidnapped. lol, Axel, how many times have I told you that I'm not going to leave you. lol, I would hang up on you just for fun. But I wouldn't do that to hurt you. (:

Those reporters are getting to me. Man... I don't like them. They're beginning to ask all sort of RIDICULOUS questions! And they... anyway... I digress. Everything would be alright when you're here.

lol. Awesome. I love rp-ing. I can dress as a schoolgirl~

-blushes- No, STUPID! MORON! That's not what I... okay... It was a typo, alright? -blushes some more- I meant to say KICK your ass! Not kiss it! ... I haet you. -pouts- You're the reason I'm having typos!

In your dream! I hate you, I don't wanna marry you! -glares- 

:D Don't go all sad on me, I'm just kidding. hehe. yay! Riku shall receive his doom then. You are awesome, Axel. It's really cute! Can you send a picture with your twitchy face, please? -grins- I miss you so much. I hope I don't forget how you look like... that would be bad.

-giggles- alright then! I'll have Ven do all sorts of things to me here and you won't know! And we'll all be happy!

lol. Oh, so I'm just a butthole for you to stick your thing in it? -narrows eyes- I will NUZZLE MORE TO RIKU! I SWEAR!

Awww. You sound like a stalker, Axel! lol. I can't believe you do that. So now you smell the shampoo and conditioner? lol. That's just fantastic. Yep. I love cheery blossom and also orange mango. -grins- lol, you could suggest that smell to febreeze or some other company and see how it goes.

haha. that would be hilarious. Man, Ax. I feel like such an idiot laughing in front of the computer screen. But it's really funny and Namine's glaring at me for what I'm doing.

Yayy! Pictures! I love you! I wanna see what you look like now! (I'm NOT going to send you picture. Because I look FAT!)

I really love and miss you all.

YOU BASTARD! It's not bass! lol. Hey, I'm not used to sending emails, Mr. smart pants. So, excuse ME for my typos! -pouts- O: Don't let him scratch Emery! When I go home, I will kick Mr. Kitty-kitty. I love kicking puppehs and kittehs~ you know that.

o.o oh god. Demyx is still insisting for you to kiss him? No! Don't let him kiss you again! I don't like it when I kiss you and taste Aquafresh all over my tongue! DO NOT LIKE! Or even taste Listerine. =.= -grins- I know you're gay for me, so I'm not afraid of Larxene, honey.

... I pray to god Demyx doesn't see you again. I trust you, but I'm scared too, you know. But I still trust you though! (:

Hi, Em! -waves excitedly- how's your day! Did you miss me? Don't clean anymore and don't take any dangerous weapons, ok? Well... except when you're trying to beat someone up, then that's okay!

oh, I see. Emery's going to have his own room? That's fantastic, I'm sure he's really happy. Speaking about Emery... Do you think we should eventually tell him about his real mother, Rikku? I mean... you are his biological father, but I feel rather bad that I keep... lying to Emery about being his "mom" when I'm not...

LOL! Well! Emery certainly is growing up and defending himself now! That's my smart little boy! I'm going to have to tease Sora about that. This is going to be fun. I can already picture the scene in my head. Oh! I'd love it if you send me the video! At least that would crack Riku up for a bit, I think. Riku's a really SRS guy. Man, seriously, he doesn't have a single funny bone.

-smirks- I'll have ALL of you then. I can't wait to devour every single piece of you. ;D

I mean, it's cool and fun that Namine's name has that little accent on it. But seriously, I don't know how to find that "e" thing on gmail. lol. Somebody has to teach me. Yeah, well, that's Kairi for you. She's not really around much. But it's fun having her around.

Yay! That'd be great. I'll be keeping Emery to myself... eh... I'll let Raven play with Emery! 8D

Yeah, I know... A part of me wants Emery and Raven to be our biological child... but I guess you can't really do anything about it.

Man, Ax... don't say that... you're making me all teary eyed... -pouts- I wanna hold you so badly...

lol, devil angel. Well, ain't I just awesome then?

Well, you caught me, I was lying... I didn't remember what that suit looks like... -looks away-

I wish it wouldn't be longer too... :( this is so sad... I feel so sad now. I'm going to go get some ice cream...

-comes back- I'm back, with a bowl of neopolitan ice cream! -grins- this is so good! I got gummy bears and mochis and sprinkles on it too! hehe.

lol, I'm eating. I'm eating ice cream. YUM! Oh! I forgot my whip cream!

Back with whip cream! This is heaven!

Okay! We will keep eating! Emery really miss out on your food! Your food's the best. (: I hope Emery will be tricked, but at the same time, he's my smart boy, I don't want him to be so easily tricked. lol. Do let me know.

I won't. I promise you with all my heart.

My heart will always be yours.

On another note... I think yesterday... Riku... faintly kissed me when I fell asleep watching a tv series with him... o.o

I don't know if I was dreaming or anything, but it was really vague... maybe I was just half asleep and it really happened, but I wouldn't know... and yeah...

Well...

I love you, Ax. (:


	6. Chapter 6

From: Axel

To: Roxas

**Email**

Yes. I was about to be mean but I don't wanna be mean. T_T YUSH! You knew it. You are so smart! (No sarcasim there.)

We can webcam. I just gotta find the one I bought... Safer to say that I should buy a new one, right? lol How about a date Sunday? Monday for sure. Our places. Whatever time we both get on? I wanna hear your voice too.

Yeah. Em found a bat. Everything is okay. He just wanted to chase the cat around. I think he ah... Absorbed your love of animal abuse?

Yeah. I miss your pout and miss kissing your pouts away too. -rubs back of head- And if not for her cheating and Sora becoming a ninja spy and you finding out, we wouldn't have gotten together, right? So, I guess it's a good thing, right? I'd like to think so, putting it that way that is.

I DIDN'T MEAN TO CHEAT ON YOU! I'm STILL sorry about that. I still don't see why you didn't leave me then and there but I'm STILL grateful that you didn't. Remember that song I sang? Haha... Zexion was talking to me (which I found out why he doesn't wanna be with Demyx is because of that incident) about it and he said that I was lucky that your ears weren't bleading cause of my singing.

It sucks that Zexion is still in pain because of that. You know, even when Demyx apologised to Zexion and did what he did with the flowers and such, he still didn't want Zexion back. -looks at the floor- Which is why I think Zexion's memory should be fully erased but Zexion put down a firm 'NO' when I talked to him about it. He said that he didn't wanna repeat his mistakes from last time, even if that means he's gotta watch Demyx and some other person all over each other.

...Are you still in pain because of that too? I hope not. How can I make it up to you if you are?

I won't die on you though. -smiles and kisses you- Besides, if we both die then we can live happily ever after in the coulds, right? Yes? No? Maybe?

-closes eyes, rubs throat- I think I just threw up a little in my mouth... -_- That was nasty, Roxas. I don't like that witch in any way, shape, or form.

She shouldn't say that though. She shouldn't take you to see her friends either, knowing that they'd make fun of you.

Oh. Sora say's hi and bye at the same time. He wanted to let you know that he's not going to college cause he got a job that'll teach him what he needs to know about Egyptology whileworking. He says it'll be fun. Even more so since he's gunna be able to explore the pyramids and the tombs all over the world.

That's what I thought, _Mommy._ -grinning- I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

I have no idea, even Reno doesn't know. I hope it has nothing to do with drugs and such. I hope they aren't rude... Then again I wouldn't put it passed Reno. lol AWESOME? WE CAN?

I can't do that to our kids. We can pick out names when you come back. Right? Or when I just so happen to bump into you on the streets?

-nods- Yeah. I wanna see you and if we just so happen to bump into each other, your parents can't say anything about it. Matter of a fact, I'll be there Sunday or Monday because I wanna see you and so does Emery. Besides, I need to talk to your dad about something. Nothing bad... I just need to know something.

Sorry, Roxas, I do NOT consent in beasiality. Besides, I think the cat would murderise me if I came near it.

Oh you heard my cough! -rubs the bridge of your nose and pokes your nose- I don't care. I know the truth. -shudders- Stop smirking. You'll get into serious trouble if you do that.

You weren't kidnapped. I know that you won't leave me. But it just feels like I'm in a dream with you, you know? That might sound gay, but I don't really care.

-narrows eyes- What are the reporters doing, Roxas? Either tell me now or when I get there. Either way it goes, I'm being told or I'm seeing.

Ohhh... A school girl? -smirks- I can't wait for you to get back.

I know you meant kick, Roxas. I just love messing with ya and teasing ya. -kisses your pout-

No, seriously. I need to know so that I can tell Aunt Sally. She stopped insisting to pay for the weading since she found out you are pregnant. Now she's insisting to buy a ton of stuff for the babies... T_T Woman doesn't know when to give up. But I told her that she couldn't and if she did then she wasn't going to hear the end of it from me. So she said that she'll deal with the missing ear that I chew off and it'll be a babyshower gift.

I know you're just kidding, Roxas. Yeah. Riku will recieve his doom (which I found out from Kairi why Sora hates Riku so much, I'll tell you when I see you. Don't trust emails for that information.) and his doom shall be sooooo slow. I won't send you a picture of my twitchy face. You didn't get the picture emails? I sent them a few minutes after I sent your email. I miss you so much too. AH! That'd be really bad if you forget when I look like! I'll never forget what you look like.

HEY NOW! I said you COULD NOT cheat on me period!

-rolls eyes- You're so over dramatic. Tell me, if that was the only reason why I was with you, why would I have proposed to you and why am I sending you heart-felt emails on a daily bases? YOU'D BETTER NOT NUZZLE UP TO HIM!

I am a stalker! Remember? Nah. I don't smell the shampoo. I needed shampoo and I thought that I might as well get your favorite kind, right? -nods- I'll get mango too. I did suggest it to them. They laughed and called secutiry on me. XDD MAN! You didn't hear? The next day the fabreeze company's main HQ was BLOWN UP! It was me! XD Kidding. It wasn't me...And it wasn't blown up either.

Well tell her I said "Je vous hais, Namine!" and to stop glaring at you. Her face will freeze in that position. Are your parents still hoping that you and her will get together?

I hope you got the pictures. WHAT? WHY NOT? That's not fair! HEY! How many times do I have to tell you that you are NOT fat before you understand that? Roxas, you are really beautiful, inside and out. I hate that you can't see that.

I really love and missh you too and so does everybody else. Sora's mad at me cause you're sending me emails and not him. You should have seen his face the day that he left. XD He puffed out his cheeks and told me to tell you that he disowns you.

I know. I know. I'm sorry for teasing you. Really. I LOVE your typos! 8D I won't let Mickey scratch Emery. Emery doesn't like Mickey. It's pretty funny to see Emery get up and run away from the cat when Mickey just prances through like he owns the house.

Yeah. I tend to lock the door and hide when he comes over. Sora, being the dumbass that he is, let Demyx inside while I was talking to Zexion about work, but Demyx didn't know that... Oh God. I never thought that Demyx's face could get so red before that day. Which means that they aren't on talking terms. They both need to get laid... T_T" Wanna hear the whole story of what happened? HEY! LARXENE IS LIKE A FEMALE CAT IN HEAT! SHE'S DRIVING ME UP THE WALLS! I'VE NEVER WANTED TO KILL SOMEBODY AT WORK SO MUCH BEFORE! -groans and twitches-

Demyx doesn't come over so much after he saw me and Zexion talking. I know how you feel, Roxas. I'm scared too. Scared of Riku and Namine. I know they won't take you away fromme, but you know...

Emery:: hi mama. -waves back-miss youo mama. okay. no clean no more. no bats too. je t'aime mama. mama i come to apan with dada! haha... dada said he see yewr dada when come to apan. mama come home now?

I thought that Emery should reply to you. He told me what to say and I typed it like he said it. XD He cried when I read to him what you said. -rubs back of head- I was just thinking about that. I don't know what to do. He's too young to understand and when he get's older, he'll get mad. It's a lose-lose situation.

Emery is happy and excited but he still comes and sleeps in the bed with me in the middle of the night. -smiles softly- It's cute and sweet.

Yeah. He is defending himself... But at the age of ONE? I'll send you the video the next time he chases somebody around with the bat. I'm not looking to make my son try to make Mr. Tight-Wad laugh or smile or anything.

You know me and Riku were friends in a past life? But we stopped being friends cause of what he did to Sora. Not that I like Sora or anything, it's just that Sora's always been Kairi's best friend and I've almost always been related to Kairi. So Sora has always been like my little brother. It was... Imma stop there.

You can ALWAYS have ALL of me. -smirks- Oh. MY little cannibal. XD

I don't care for putting that little accent thing or even looking for it. I'd teach you how to find it in gmail, but I use yahoo. lol

I found out why Kairi isn't around so much. Have you ever heard of a place called "Kingdom Hearts"?

Aw. You will be so busy with Emery that you won't have time for me. That's fine. I'll play games with Raven.

I want them back too, Roxas. There isn't anything we can do unless we know how to go back in time and make them ours.

Well, I do try to flatter you on a daily bases and you ARE very beautiful and I always want you to know that, mm'kay? I don't care how big your stomach grows or how tall you get or how old you get or ANYTHING, wanna know why? Because you will always be beautiful in my eyes. SCREW what everybody else says, okay? Don't ever forget that, even if you somehow manage to forget me, don't forget that I'll always think you are beautiful.

Yes. You are awesome like that.

I wasn't wearing a suit, remember? I wanted to meet your parents and you said that they couldn't know I was a boy. That was the time that I was trying to convince you that I loved you, you weren't having that. Anyways, we went to the mall and bought a dress and some hair clips. You wanted to buy a wig but I promptly let you know that my hair wouldn't stay in a wig. -cups your cheeks and makes you look up- It's fine that you didn't remember. Honestly.

Ice cream?...

-twitches- You tease.

Stop teasing me. That's not nice.

WHIP CREAM NOW? -dies-

Emery knew it was my food but that was all he could eat last night. he ate it and liked it. He asked if you liked my food and I said that you did like some of my food.

-smiles- I'm glad that your heart will always be mine. My heart is always yours too.

-narrows eyes- Oh. I'm killing Riku when I get there. I don't care if it was a dream or not, HE'S DEAD! D-E-A-D! Got it memorized?

Does that mean you're still inviting him over?

How come your parents like him?

I love you too, Rox. =3

P.S.:: I can't wait to talk to you in person.

P.S.S.:: You are really beautiful, Roxas. Seriously. I love you so much.


	7. Chapter 7

From: Roxas

To: Axel

**Email**

Axel, can you be bald? Like, literally? -grins- I kinda want to see you being bald. :D Sorry, I have to cut this reply short cause my mom is beginning to limit my internet usage. She said I've been on the internet for too long that I start to neglect them. :( Ven is also here now, so I will have less time on the internet. I'm so sorry. But now that Ven is here, I'm sure I can use his cell to call you... but I guess some price is necessary... he said. He wanted me to do stuff for him, I think. lol.

Yeah. We didn't eventually got a chance to. I was out with my family all day on sunday and I couldn't get online. And I didn't see you all day today. God, Axel. I miss you so much. And it's already really late here and I'm sure mom would be really angry if he found out that I'm still awake and typing an email.

Well, to say that I'm not still in pain is a lie. I love you too much to not care or fear about you cheating on Demyx. Axel... can I touch myself to you? Would you allow that? I... I feel so desperate. -sighs- And I know... I sound pathetic now... -blushes red, tears up a bit- I guess I've gotten so used to being pampered and loved by you that it hurts so much to not have that for... three weeks now... Ax... -takes in a deep breath-

-lets it out- I'm okay. (:

-giggles- I think it's really awesome that you sang to me. Though it's not really my favorite song and it's a chick song. Try picking something more manly next time~ -grins-

Well, I'm glad that Em find entertainment in abusing animals. -grins- well, I hope it just won't grow to be too extreme. I mean, I just like annoying those animals.

It's a good thing, Ax. I couldn't be anymore happier that I get to be with you now.

I see. Well... I was kinda in pain when you want my memory back so that I can take care of a keyblade. It hurts me to know that you would... put such pain to me. I don't know... I feel the whole past kinda painful. I guess I should start to look at the bright side. (: I love knowing that I was really close with you then. But at the same time, it makes me think as if... we love each other in this life because of our past life... -sighs- I'm getting all depressed now... sorry, Ax.

lol, if we ever get to meet again, Ax.

lol. ewwww. Don't throw up in your mouth! Wow. Sora sounds so awesome right now. -grins- I feel really proud. And at the same time, I feel like such a failure. (Don't bother cheering me up. I'm just in a depressed mood because my internet time is getting cut shorter and I have to sneak into the computer room in the middle of the night to use the computer.)

Apple and Juice doesn't sound half bad. hehe. I love you too, Axel.

Oh! I can feel the baby kicking me just now... -blushes-

-blinks- really? so fast?

lol. awww I'd be happy if I were the cat. I would so completely have you to myself and do all sort of things... with you... -blushes- gosh... I'm trying to not get aroused... -blushes some more- Ok. I'm going to stop thinking about you.

The reporters are okay. Don't worry about them. (:

-giggles- yep, a school girl. You perv. You didn't peek at any school girl while I'm away, did you?

o.o Well, anytime we can, we can go on the honeymoon. I don't really know when...

God... I think I got so desperate that I unknowingly hump Riku's thigh when I was watching a movie with me... and he moved along with my humping too... so I guess he knew... this is so embarrassing. I feel like throwing myself off a building now...

Oh. Yep.. I saw the pictures... I had to recollect myself before I tear up. Man, I'm so emotional these days. Sorry that it took me some time to reply to this email. It's just so hard to talk to you like this, Ax.

I won't cheat on you, I promise. I won't even touch myself. I-I'll take a cold bath.

I'm sorry... -tears up- I'll try not to be over dramatic next time... I'm sorry again... I... I won't... -sobs-

...

Sorry, I went away to get a box of tissue. Man! I didn't wanna cry! It was because of the hormone, I SWEAR! I don't like being pregnant...

lol, so you're using the same smelling shampoo that I use now? lol. I thought it was real for a while there. hehe.

I wonder what that means. But okay, I'll tell her the next time I see her, which would be soon, I think. Well, I don't think my parents are hoping that me and her get together with me being pregnant. No. Well, I don't like seeing myself in the mirror. I've gained a lot of weight.

Aww, Sora's angry? D: I'm so sorry. Tell Sora I'm sorry... No no! He can't disown meee! I'll be kicking more puppies if he does!

LOL, you want me to kiss your ass, eh?

I need to get laid too... -sighs, blushes- Been three weeks since I get laid... -depressed-

Ah... my back hurts... -sniffs-

lol. Well, don't let her get to you. I think Larxene's pretty sweet. xD even though she can be too much of a flirt.

I know how you feel, Ax... the feeling's mutual. My heart is still only yours though! And I'm sorry about humping Riku! It was just for a minute, I swear! I went to take a cold bath soon after.

Aww, Em... -tears up- I miss Emery too. I want to come home soon too, Em... but you'll have to wait for another three weeks, okay?

-sighs- well, I feel bad now. I hope Emery won't hate me too much when we tell him the truth. Awww, that's really cute. My bed is empty... Well, I guess I can get Ven to sleep with me. That way, I'll have someone to nuzzle up too! x3

Aww, Emery's really smart and brave! He's the best! I'm a fan of our baby now! -giggles- Yay! A video!

Well yeah. Riku treated Sora really badly in the past life. I feel bad for Sora. I'm glad Sora is standing up for himself now.

Ax! You should use gmail! Gmail is so much cooler!

Kingdom Hearts?... wasn't that the place where I was sold to Kadaj and was almost raped when I was pregnant with... was it Raven or Emery? I didn't really remember.

Honestly.. I really just want you now... God... I need to take a cold bath again later.

Okay. -nods- I'll try to remember that. -smiles- thanks, Ax. You're amazing.

Oh yeah! You were wearing a dress! lol. oh! I remember that! You don't look really good. But you look pretty ravishing in my eyes. -grins- What if you bring the dress over and I'll wear it just to compensate? (:

Ice cream and whip cream are the best! 8D I feel like having sex with them... God, I shouldn't be thinking about this. It just makes me hurt more.. -growls-

Aww! I'm glad Em eats your food now!

My parents think that Riku is decent. They think that you're not as decent because you dress as a girl when you first meet them. I told them it was my fault though. They're not happy. I mean, they gotta at least acknowledge the fact that you would even dress as a girl for me! -pouts- They're so irrational.

I miss you too much, Axel.

I'm going to take a cold bath now. Sorry... I'm not going to touch myself though, I swear. (:

And I'm going to bed after my cold bath.

I love you, Axel.


	8. Chapter 8

From: Axel

To: Roxas

**Email**

You...-rubs eyes and reads it again- You want me to go bald to see what I'd look like? Why would you ask that? It's fine. I've... I've got Aunt Sally's funeral to plan. -looks at feet- I wouldn't mind you calling, depending on the price that is.

I'm sorry about that, btw. Aunt Sally was coming over to help me pack but she was late. So I went to her house and there she was... on her floor... Shot three or four times in the chest, once in the leg, and twice in the head. I don't understand why somebody would shoot her. She's such a nice lady. -shakes head- Oh. She left you something in her will. Ask your dad if you can come back for the funeral. I'd buy your plane ticket, their's too if they really want to come.

I miss you so much too, Roxas. I'll try to get up early so that we can chat or something.

I'mso sorry that you're still in pain. -looks up at you, cups your cheeks- Don't... Please don't cry because of me. I'm not worth it, okay? And don't worry about Demyx. I haven't seen him in a while. I wouldn't mind you touching yourself either. Not now at least. -bites lip- You aren't pathetic, Roxas. I understand how you feel, Rox.

Are you sure you're okay?

I was on short notice. I wanted you to forgive me and look at me again. And Xion just so happened to be listening to that song and I just so happened to memorize the lyrics... Minus the fact that what's her name didn't have a guitar in her song.

Nah. Em tried to abuse Mickey so I gave him to some little kid who fell in love with Mickey at first glance. His animal abuse won't get too extreme. I think he just hates cats.

I'm sure youd find ways to be happy without me.

I didn't want your memory back just so that you can take care of your keyblades. They wereperfectly safe where they were. Riku's is the only one that got out and that's cause Kairi or Marluxia didn't do a good job at fully taking away Sora's memories and Sora and Riku are closely connected so when Sora remembered Riku got his keyblade back... Or something like that. Trust me, if I could, I would take it back in a heartbeat. I thought that something really bad was going to happen and I knew that you and your keyblades would be the only ones who would be able to stop it.

If you really believe that we are with each other just because of our past lives then you don't have to stay with me. I don't want to be the one to hold you back from finding somebody who'd make you happier than I would. But, know this, the love that I have for you won't be in just one life time. I love you too much for my love to be held in one lifetime. Don't be sorry either, Rox.

We'd meet again. We always do, right?

You aren't a failure. He just got lucky.I already knew that I shouldn't try to cheer you up from the beginning. I wouldn't be able to cheer you up at this moment either. With you gone and Aunt Sally gone the only person that I have with me now is Emery.

No. I can't name them that. We can't name them that. That's inhumane. We should just wait to know what they are before we pick out names though, right? -smiles slightly-

You can? -looks at hands- I wish I could feel them kicking now...

-blushes- If you were the cat... I'd consent with beasiality then. I wouldn't let you go then. I'm sorry. I'll try to not be such a perv.

Don't tell me not to worry. I worry more then, Roxas. Why won't you tell me what they are doing? Afraid I'd go to jail cause of them?

Nah. The school girls have nothing on you.

I don't really mind when we go on the honeymoon so long as I get to spend time with you.

Riku's thigh was lucky then. I shall have to kill the lucky bastard then. I don't know how to react to that besides to tell you to tell him that he's dead.

I'm glad you got the pictures. I was gunna send them again but I can't find them. I understand, Roxas. But at least we get to talk, right? Better than nothing.

I know you won't cheat on me, Roxas. f you really need to, go ahead and touch yourself. I don't mind now. You can't when you come home though, okay?

-wipes your tears away, feels helpless and useless- Don't be sorry.

-puts a hand over yourstomach- I'll use a condum next time... If you let me near you again. -smiles softly-

Yeah. I didn't like my old shampoo anyways. I've been meaning to change... I just didn't. Haha... Nah. I couldn't blow up the fabreeze company. Besides, I want your smell back in the house.

I think she'll know what I said. I hope they don't want you two together again. I miss the way you look though, Roxas. We never took any pictures when you were here. Please, just one picture?

I don't think he's really, really angry with you. I think he just feels like you don't care about your friendship with him. He hates me for taking you from him. I'm pissing people off by being with you, aren't I? You're parents don't like me, Sora hates me, and Ven doesn't like me either... Anybody else?

I'll kiss your ass. -winks and smirks-

-smiles and kisses you- Wait until you get home.

I wish I could massage your back. I can't seem to do anything right now though.

No. She is a female cat in heat. T_T "" She has to be a flirt. How do you think she survives? Sure as hell ain't her good looks... SHE'D BE DEAD BY NOW!-flails arms and ducks- Last time I said something like that she nearly killed me.

I'm glad that I have your heart. i can't say that it's okay that you humped his leg. Youre in trouble when you come home.

Emery's been staying with Zexion, btw. Until Aunt Sally's funeral passes and until the cops can finish their investigation and stuff. I'll let Emery know that you'll be home soon though.

Don't feel bad. He can't hate you. If he's anything like me, he'll still call you mama cause Rikku wasn't here but for a couple of months before her car accident. So, you really are his mother. You're taking care of him like a mother would, right?

Don't nuzzle up too close with Ven, okay? -jealous-

Haha... He's gunna be happy to head that. XD

-rubs nose- Nah. It's not just that. Remember when you left me for Riku? Well, Riku put Sora in the hospital. What happened was Sora and Riku were really close and got married. Their marrage was going great until Riku started to ignore Sora. Sora didn't think anything of it until Riku started beating him. Sora loved Riku, and I think he still does, so he didn't leave him. One day Riku beat Sora into a colma. Three days later Sora was pulled off of life support by Riku's consent. Three days later, Riku managed to get it into your head that I was cheating on you and you left me for him. I made sure that I never remembered that day and I made sure, so that Sora wasn't screwed up in the head every life time, forgot it too. I think you forgot on your own. But that's why Kairi hates Riku, she made sure to always remember. Somehow, Sora started to remember, and that's why he's so hostile towards Riku.

That's also the reason why I don't want you near him, Roxas. I don't know if he'd beat you or not. He's still an ahololic, right?

I'll try to get gmail. I'll remember that.

I think so. Well, Kingdom Hearts seems to change every lifetime. Kairi isn't allowed back in the house until she takes drug counseling. She's, thanks to Kingdom Hearts, addicted to crack and meth. She's not heavily addicted to them, but she is. And she only goes there when her and Namine fight. What happens is that you go there to get a "fix" of what your life would be like if you ended up with the person that you loved.

I want you too, Roxas. So badly.

You'll really remember that? No need to thank me. YOU are amazing, Roxas.

Thanks for kicking my self-esteem, Rox. I thought I looked pretty good in that dress. lol Kidding. I wouldn't mind to see you in it though. -grinning-

-shudders and twitches- GOD! YOU'RE SUCH A TEASE! I'm buying ice cream and whip cream when you come back. Maybe marshmellows and graham crackers and chocolate. We can make smores after the ice cream and whip cream.

Yeah. I'm glad too. It's pretty funny, but he doesn't like my mashed and soft foods.

I don't see how Riku is decent. I only dressed as a girl cause I didn't want them to disown you. I lost my parents, I don't want you to lose your's. I would do anything for you, Roxas. I'd even dye my hair blue for you (though I think I'd look like Saix in some ways if I did that). -kisses your pout-

God. I don't know what to do. Imma be so confused when you come back. I won't know if I should cry, hug you, kiss you, or just stand there like a crack head.

I miss you so much too, Roxas.

Don't get sick. Okay? Keep warm after your bath.

-smiles softly- Why is it that I always seem to smile when I'm talking to you in any way, shape, or form? Even when I don't wanna smile or anything.

I love you so much too, Roxas.

Don't... Don't hang out with Riku so much, okay? Please?


	9. Chapter 9

This probably marks the end of the emails? I don't know. lol. Have fun.

From: Roxas

To: Axel

**Email**

... Oh... god, I'm sorry Axel. Aunt Sally passed away? I'm really sorry to hear that. I... I don't know what to say. I wish I were there to comfort you.

I talked to mom and dad about it. They couldn't make it to the funeral because they have no way of leaving the country and enter the United States without renewing their visas. But they did go ahead and bought me a ticket for this Saturday. So I'm going to take a flight back to the States this Saturday, Ax. I hope you'll be okay until then. Stay strong, okay?

No, I won't do that. Not when you're in pain, Axel. I won't do anything that would only bring pleasure to myself. And no, it's ok. I'm not in pain anymore. Don't worry abuot it. I love you, Axel. I hope you and Emery would be alright. I'll be arriving at the airport early morning Saturday, Axel.

Ax... please don't say that. I am sorry... I love you with all my heart and I know that my happiness is with you, nobody else.

-smiles- Well, I love you when you're being a perv.

They didn't really do anything much... except took photos of me when I was outside and saying that Riku is the father and bullshit like that. Don't let them get to you. They don't know anything about me.

I'm so sorry... I feel so embarrassed and guilty for doing that... I'm selfish and I only worry about myself. I promise I would never do that again, Axel. I'm really sorry. And please, don't be sorry. I'm the one who are selfish to begin with.

I'm sorry that people don't like it when you're with me... I'm so sorry... I-I don't want you to leave me... but... I-I mean, if you find it better for your life and everything to leave me... then I won't blame you. As long as you give me a good reason when you leave... okay?

Okay... I... I guess I deserve punishment and being in trouble. -giggles, smiles-

Wow... I didn't remember Riku doing all of that. Seriously? That's just inhuman of Riku... Riku never mistreated me ever since I'm here. Maybe it's because we're always with people when I'm with him. I'll take precautions from now on. Riku still drinks some, but he doesn't drink until he's drunk.

I won't. -nods- I didn't nuzzle up too close with Ven.

Wow, Kai is addicted to drug? ... -sighs- I really hope she'll get rehabilitated and recovered from it.

Me too, Ax... I want you... b-but... I guess it's inappropriate to say that right now what with what happened to Aunt Sally...

-giggles- you do look good in that dress. -grins- Well... if I try to ignore your muscles and every aspects of your manliness. ;) You don't want that to happen, right?

Oh yes, I'm making sweet love with my whip cream and ice cream and chocolate syrup now. Layers and layers of them. They melt in my mouth and it's just so... great to lick them and have them down my throat... mmnn... -moans-

I see. Well, now you know what to give to Emery as food, right? (:

I won't know what to do when I meet you too... knowing me, I'd prolly just stand there like I'm having an amnesia. -smiles- well, it wouldn't be good if we both just stand there. So, you'd better plan to do something. ^^ Or nothing at all would be okay. I don't mind a hug and a kiss from you. -grins- what about you die your hair blond? -giggles- and no, ew. I don't like Saix.

I didn't get sick. Well, I'm having a bit of a sore throat and coughs, but it's nothing much. (:

Ax, I love your smile. Hang in there, okay? Promise? I'll come home in three days. And then you... can do with me whatever you want. (: You can even feel the baby kicking. It hurts for me, but I'm sure it would feel amazing for you.

Of course I'll let you near me. -giggles- I think I'll even beg you near me if you don't want to. That sounds like a deal. (:

-nods- Alright. I'll stay away from Riku from now on. I'll do what you say, Axel.

I love you.

Don't get too depressed.

I wish I were there to cheer you up.


End file.
